


Bath Time

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Time, Gen, Impervius Charm, Magical Baths, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw and their Books, Reading Books While In Batch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the headcanon submitted by leovaldeziselysium on the mugglebornheadcanon blog. Muggleborn bookworms using charms on their books to waterproof them so they could read in the bath or the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Fresh clothes, check. Wand, check. Books, check. Towel, check. Seems I was ready to relax in bath. Each dorm room had their own bath facility which could be used by several at the same time. Magic somehow duplicated the room so it wasn’t like the public bathrooms muggles had when they gone out camping. Thank Merlin for magic. I didn’t like public bathrooms one bit. I loved to spend an hour at least in the bathtub – as I was planning now.  
I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. It was a nice place at least the Ravenclaw on was. I haven’t been in the other ones so I could not judge them. It wasn’t a huge room, but still nice with a big bathtub in the left corner and a shower in the right one. There was a sink with a big mirror and a table where you could put your stuff – a small closet with products and towels next to it.  
I laid down my stuff and walk to the bathtub. There were like twenty different faucets with each a different coloured knob. Oh the surprise I had felt when I had seen the coloured, scented and/or foam came out of them. Magic was just so fascinating.   
I turned on the lilac faucet and lilac scented water and bubbles poured out of it to fill the tub. I inhaled deeply, the scent relaxing me and I started to undress. I walked back to the table and picked up the brook I wanted to read.   
“Impervius.” I murmured as I tapped the tip of my wand against my book and grinned to myself. Now I could enjoy my bath and read without worrying that water would damage it.  
I’ve said it before, but I will say it again; I love magic!


End file.
